


Kiss Me For God's Sake

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coming Out, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Getting off, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Harry Comes Out, Draco Comes.





	Kiss Me For God's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally "Kiss me for fucks sake" as Draco was gonna say that to Harry but then I forgot to use that lmao. This is short but I hope to have a smutty second chapter up some time before Christmas, it'll probably be only 2 chapters.
> 
> I'm linking the original work [here](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187263560629/kiss-me-for-fucks-sake) and my Tumblr will be linked in the footnote

“Draco? Did you hear?” Pansy said excitably. He turned in his seat to look at her as she sat next to him in the Slytherin common room.

“Hear what you bint?” He drawled. Blaise chuckled his way into the conversation.

“Harry Potter is gay”. Pansy whispered, her entire body buzzing with excitement.

Draco frowned at her, looking back between Pansy and Blaise.

“Are you being serious? How do you know?” He snapped at her, his voice begging for more information.

She smirked at him before sitting back, knowing she now had the upper hand. “About 20 minutes ago, when Ginny asked him if they could get back together. He’s probably still in the Great Hall now”.

Draco shot up from his seat and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “How do I look?” He asked, but didn’t wait for a reply before hurrying out of the Dungeons and up the the Great Hall.

They’d barely spoken to each other during their so called “8th year”. But they constantly caught each other’s eye and Draco had spent many late, late nights <s> wanking over </s> thinking about Harry. 

<s></s>

<s></s>

He stops in his tracks before entertaining the Great Hall. What was he doing? Was he just going to walk up to Harry and say “you’re gay too?” And hope something happened? He shrugged to himself, that wasn’t his worst idea yet.

Draco regained his confidence and walked briskly into the Great Hall and walked up to the Gryffindor table.

“Potter”. He said loudly, getting the attention of many of those around them.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. “What do you want, Malfoy?” With a sigh.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the other boy. “Get up, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed Harry by his t-shirt and lifted him to his feet.

“Malfoy, what are you-“ He received no answer from Draco as he was lead out of the Great Hall.

Draco pulled him into an alcove and slammed him up against the wall. “You’re gay?” He shouted much more aggressively than he meant to. The other boy’s eyes darkened before shoving Draco away from him.

“Yeah I am, got something to say about that Malfoy?” He spat out defensively. Draco’s face split into a devilish grin.

“Yes, shut up and kiss me, Potter.” The dark haired boy frowned before Draco pulled them back together and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

The kiss grew heated, quickly. Draco tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and in turn Harry had pushed Draco up against the wall and had lifted him up on to his waist, griped at Draco’s arse with one hand and using the other to support them both.

“Fuck, and to think we could have been doing this the whole time”. Harry laughed at him and moved to kiss Draco’s neck, causing him to let out a filthy moan.

“God, I am so turned on right now”. Growled Harry. Draco let out a curt laugh. “Well, Potter, I can always help you with that if you carry me to your bed”. Draco smiled, letting his head fall back as Harry squeezed his arse.

“You’re a little whore for me, aren’t you, Malfoy?” The Slytherin grinned and nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
